powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー|Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā) translated as Blastasaur (Literally: Blast-Dragon) Squadron Abaranger was Toei Company Limited's 27th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. This series was dubbed into Korean as Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (파워레인저 다이노썬더) in South Korea. Characters Abarangers "Bursting with energy~AbaRed!" "Exploding seriously~AbareBlue!" "Courageous demolition~AbareYellow!" "The invincible spirit of the Dragon-People~AbareBlack!" "With white palpatation~AbareKiller!" "Savage DinoGuts! Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!" * Ryouga Hakua / AbaRed (Abare Mode) / AbareMax * Yukito Sanjyou / AbareBlue (Abare Mode) * Ranru Itsuki / AbareYellow (Abare Mode) * Asuka / AbareBlack (Abare Mode) * Mikoto Nakadai / AbareKiller (Abare Mode) (18-48, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) Arsenal *Dino Braces *Dino Commander & Dino Harp *Attack Bandit Resistance Suit **Abare Mode **Dino Guts *Aba Lasers *Superior Dino Bomber **Super Dino Bomber/Super Dino Victory ***Dino Bomber ****Tyranno Rod ****Tricera Bunker ****Ptera Daggers ***Dino Thruster **Wing Pentact *Dino Minder *Zerogo Suit **Abare Mode **Dino Guts *Baku Laser *StyRiser Road Raptors *Black Road Raptor *Red Road Raptor *Blue Road Raptor *Yellow Road Raptor Blastasaurs *Blastasaur Brachiosaurus *OoAbarenoh **KillerAbarenoh ***Abarenoh/Senpuu Gourai Abarenoh ****AbarenohJi *****Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus "Tyranno" *****Blastasaur Triceratops "Kera" ****Blastasaur Pteranodon "Ptera" ***Killeroh ****Blastasaur TopGaler ****Blastasaur Stegosraidon "Stego" ***MaxRyuuOh ****MaxOhJa *****Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus "Styraco" *****Dino Carry ******Axe RhamphoGold ******Helmit SpinoGold ****Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles "Paki" ****Blastasaur Dimenokodon "Dime" ****Blastasaur Parasarokkiro "Paras" ****Blastasaur Ankyloveilus "Ankylo" *Blastasaur Firenokodon Allies *Emily Imanaka/AbarePig (11-13)/Giganoid #6: Giant (24)/AbarePink (38) *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Mai Hakua *Trinoid #12: Yatsudenwani (18-Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Mahoro (33-50) *Kasumi (12-47)/Mikoto (47-50) *Princess Freesia (Movie) Invasion Garden Evolian *Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (1-48)/Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevalyus (49-50) *Dark Sect **Disciple of Dawn Lije (1-37)/Evolien Queen Lijewel (37-47)/DezumoLijewel (47) **Destruction Messenger Jannu (2-32) **Mizuho/Darkness Messenger Geildon (1-2)/Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus (49-50) **DezumoVoorla (47-48) ***Creative Messenger Mikela (2-47) ***Visionary Messenger Voffa (2-47) *Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei (Movie) *Renaissance Trinoid Jamei Sentai Evoranger (30) "SharCarRed!" "IrisGlassesBlue!" "GeniusYellow!" "Savage EvoGuts! Jamei Sentai Evoranger!" **SharkCarRed **IrisGlassesBlue **GeniusYellow *Barmia Soldiers **Gelru **Zolru Wicked Lifeforms Trinoids *Trinoid #0: SaunaEelGingko (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Trinoid #1: DragonGondolaOrchid (46) *Trinoid #2: LeechLapisLazuliGentian (33) *Trinoid #3: GeniusSuperBeetRhinoKick (11) *Trinoid #4: BombDandeLion (3, 13) *Trinoid #5: MintCrowSniper (4, 13) *Trinoid #6: PomegranateDonkeyVacuum (6) *Trinoid #7: MagnetRhododendronDiviing Beetle (7, 13) *Trinoid #8: FragrantOliveSquidSpiritedAway (9) *Trinoid #9: BankBearMushroom (10) *Trinoid #10: SharkCarMarguerite (15-16) *Trinoid #11: IrisGlassesMouse (17) *Trinoid #13: CentipedeRadioWavePansy (21-22) *Trinoid #14: FlyVotivePicturePineTree (25) *Trinoid #15: FishingPointBonitoOlive (26) *Trinoid #16: IvyOctopusHeaterTable (27) *Trinoid #17: PrescriptionBalsamChameleon (28) *Trinoid #18: SeaOtterCopierGreenPepper (29) *Trinoid #19: VultureTreasureLychee (35) *Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale (38-39) *Trinoid #21: ReindeerHollySanta (41) *Trinoid #22: SevenSpringHerbsMonkeyRumba (45) *''Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk'' (CD special) Giganoids *Giganoid #1: Fate (5, 8) *Giganoid #2: Hero (8) *Giganoid #3: Clock (12-13) *Giganoid #4: Revival (14) *Giganoid #5: Hunting (19) **Giganoid #5: Hunting La Chasse Chapter 2 (20) *Visionary Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (Movie) *Giganoid #7: From The New World (24) *Giganoid #8: Jupiter (34) *Giganoid #9: Miracle (36, 43) *Giganoid #10: Tragic (37, 43) *Giganoid #11: Immortal (42-43) Other Wicked Lifeforms *Hexanoid #1: FireworksBikiniNasalBeeVenusEggplant (Movie) *KillerGhost (30-31) **Lijewloid Two-Worlds' KillerGhost Generation II (40) Fearsome Blastasaurs *Bakurenoh (Movie, 48) **Blastasaur Carnoryutus **Blastasaur Chasmosealdon Mecha *Anamolicarus (1-2, 31-32, 49-50) *Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31-32) Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast